


run away ( technoblade x philza )

by m0bster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Feral Behavior, Feral TechnoBlade, M/M, Omega Phil, Omegaverse, Rape Roleplay, buttplug, the two AREN'T releated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0bster/pseuds/m0bster
Summary: techno foot made contact with his chest,"such an stupid omega," he snarled, grabbing the other arms, he held them down with one hand before he wrap the rope around them, he adjust the other quickly, wasting no time and hogtie the other. careful of the other wings. he ignored phil struggling, knowing the other wouldn't get free. "trying to run away from me." techno foot tilt the other head up. "guess i have to punish you."-or, to burn off energy during techno rut, phil and him play tag.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	run away ( technoblade x philza )

**Author's Note:**

> this is all an scene, this been discussed beforehand.

the loud crunching of freshly fallen snow cause him to silently curse, it would be harder to sneak around due to it, he bit his lip. trying to unfurl his wings only for the chains to clicks, it was lock in the very back, the only place where he couldn't reach without trouble, and right now, he was focus on getting away from the house. being an early bird- ha, was an good thing at the moment, the game was on. and he didn't want to lose so soon. 

he jump when he heard an howl, an loud animal like howl which cause shiver down his spine. seem like techno try to wake up before him, the thought cause phil to snort. before he stop midstep. "he get carl, fuck!" he didn't hide carl, he looked back, biting his lips. oh, he was fucked, or going to, the omega keep moving nonetheless, making sure to stay away from l'manberg, he was not in the mood for public sex. he keep his ears peel for anyone approaching him.

it felt like hours pass, and they did. it was getting dark, which mean surviving the cold, or finding shelter, he didn't know where he was. phil stretched his arms, ignoring the aching in his legs, the avian keep walking, but stopped when he heard footsteps coming his way, and he duck behind an tree, watching as an feral looking techno come out of the tree, his hair was up in an messy bun, he had labour breathing, sniffing the air before he snarled. eyes darting around the tree.

"phil," the alpha sneered, grunts and squeal escape him, in his hand laid an torch, and he have nurmoues supplies that made phil let out an almost silent thrill. the key word being almost. techno head snapped toward him and phil froze. "come out," techno ordered. "i'm not in the mood to play anymore." as soon as techno took an step toward him, he turn and run off, ducking inbetween the trees. he heard techno howl once more, before running after him. it was now an game of chance. phil try to open his wings, only for the chain to serve as an reminder. suddenly, an rope wrap around his foot and he was pulled down hard. he try to jump up, but the rope was pulled and he was pull down once again. phil try to get up

but techno foot made contact with his chest,"such an stupid omega," he snarled, grabbing the other arms, he held them down with one hand before he wrap the rope around them, he adjust the other quickly, wasting no time and hogtie the other. careful of the other wings. he ignored phil struggling, knowing the other wouldn't get free. he straighten out to his full height. causing phil to shudder "trying to run away from me." techno foot tilt the other head up. "guess i have to punish you." 

techno lift his foot, using his foot to kick the other onto his stomach. an hand roughly ripped off his pants, techno sharp nails digging into his ass cheek, pulling them apart. an small grunt escape the alpha above him at the sight presented to him. an pastel pink buttplug was fit into the other hole, keeping him stretched for what was coming. techno took ahold of the buttplug, sliding it more which cause the omega to ache up with an mewl of his name. 

techno pulled it out. setting it to the side. "what an whore," he murmured. "you just asking for this, aren't you." phil didn't answer at first, until he felt the other hand on his ass. "do you want to be punish?" the alpha sneered. shoving three fingers into the slick filled hole. "n-no-!-" phil moaned out, as techno roughly shove his fingers in and out. "then you better answer me when i asked you an question, get it?"

"y-y-es alph-a" phil mewled, thrusting his ass up against the other finger, trying to get more. technoblade let him, matching the other pace, rubbing up against the other sweet spot. it didn't take long until phil tighten around his fingers, cumming. "good boy," the alpha murmured. listening to the small thrill from the other, enjoying the thrills. techno lift him up by the hair. ignoring the sound. "apologize," he was enjoying the whimper, watching as phil open his mouth. "now, unless you want me to leave you here, i bet you will like that, huh?"

"n-no- sor-sorry alpha- sorry" phil already sound pathetic, the power of seeing his lover like this was just fueling him. "what are you sorry for, " he drop the other, watching as he fall to the ground. "for ru-running away," the omega couldn't help but squeak when the other kick him onto his stomach. he didn't talk, his patient was gone,the other kneel in between the other legs, getting out his cock.

he have an long but 'thin' cock, much like an regular pig cock, he didn't hesitate to push inside the other, listening to the omega gasp and moan, technoblade didn't wait for the other to adjust, he start off in an fenzy, moving to nudge at the other head, biting and licking at the other neck. the alpha lose himself into the heat, as he nuzzle the other cheek, grunting with heavy breathing. 

it didn't take long for him to reach his climax, watching as phil shudder and grasp as he was filled up, the omega was still alert, but could only make whimper and moan. his knot buried keep into the other hole.he was still cumming, an side effect of being pig hybird. his frezy was dying down, but he know it was going start up soon, so he stand up, gathering the omega up who was slipping into heat. the other was cold to the touch, it took around ten minute to get to carl, he had an small sleigh attrach to carl, one that was filled with blankets and pillows.

he put the omega down. watching as burrowed into the soft blankets and pillows. after that, he get up on carl, they had an long way home.

**Author's Note:**

> do you want more parts?? i have an few idea for plot.  
> also i take request !!


End file.
